


Caught

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: She caught his eye across the room and couldn't help but smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/gifts).



She caught his eye across the room and couldn't help but smile.

They hadn't been able to talk all night, each being dragged away by one person or another. Their only form of communication had been stolen glances like these where one would smile and the other would return.

"Earth to Felicity." A hand waving in her face brought her back to her current conversation.

"Sorry, Thea," she muttered, her eyes still on the man at the other end of the room.

Thea followed her gaze and smiled. "You two are so cute together," she commented with a sigh. "And as much as I hate keeping you away from your fiance, we need to run through this one more time to make sure we've got the timing down pat. Then he can have you back."

Felicity sighed. It was going to be a long night of wedding rehearsals, dinner, and mingling with both sides of their family. All she wanted to do was go home, change out of the ridiculously expensive dress her future sister-in-law picked out for the evening, and curl up beside Oliver with her feet tucked between his as they watched a movie together.

But, alas, that wouldn't be happening tonight. Tomorrow was their wedding day and Thea seemed determined to stick to tradition and make it perfect. Felicity was quickly beginning to regret allowing her to plan the whole thing.


End file.
